Mati lampu!
by Jun Kunihiro
Summary: Daerah sekitar rumah Yukira kena pemadaman listrik! Bagaimana keadaan para Kiseki no Sedai yang sedang nginap di rumah Yukira? My first friendship fanfic! Inspired by true story! Author terlibat di sini!


**Mati lampu! By Yukira Kamishiro.**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

 **Summary :** Daerah sekitar rumah Yukira kena pemadaman listrik! Bagaimana keadaan para Kiseki no Sedai yang sedang nginap di rumah Yukira? My first friendship fanfic! Maaf kalo jelek.

 **Warning : GaJe,OOC,garing,latar belakang di Indonesia (tepatnya di Bengkulu,tempat tinggal Yukira),keterlibatan author dalam fic nista ini.**

Doumo-ssu (Kise : Huweee! Yukiracchi,ngapain ngikutin cara bicaraku-ssu?! Yukira : Biarin,suka-suka gue dong! Kise : *nangis buaya*) Yukira Kamishiro balik lagi! Kali ini,Yukira mau mempersembahkan sebuah fic gaje yang tak ada sangkut pautnya sama lagu-lagu Kanayan. Fic ini terinspirasi dari kejadian mati lampu yang sering terjadi di daerah Yukira (Yukira udah biasa kek gini. Tapi tetap kesal juga)

 **Don't like don't read! No flame. Enjoy-ssu!**

* * *

Di malem yang butek, Yukira beserta rombongan Kiseki no Sedai lagi asyik ngumpul di ruang tamu (Sengaja gak di kamar. Soalnya bisa kena gerebek 1 komplek. Oke, lupakan saja pernyataan tadi). Para kisedai ini lagi nginep dirumah Yukira,katanya,sih,dalam rangka mengisi liburan.

Kise masih berisik seperti biasa, biasalah KDRT sama Ahomine. Eh, salah ding! Maksudnya Cuma kelahi-kelahi kecil aja, kok, ga sampe bikin barang-barang di ruang tamu melayang. Midorima ngedengerin siaran oha-asa kesayangannya di ponsel, Murasakibara asyik ngunyah snack sampe remah-remahnya berceceran di mana mana, sementara Akashi memperhatiin Yukira yang sedang asyik buka fb. Kuroko? Dia sedang asyik membaca novel kesukaannya.

Tiba-tiba saja…

PETTT!

Mati lampuuu,ayahku tahu…aku sedang berdua dengan pacarku (readers: itu mati aku,thor!) lho, ngapa jadi lagu dangdut,nih? Abaikan.

Sekarang,karna dah mati lampu, semua member Kisedai (minus AkaKuro) langsung berOOC ria.

"Aaahhh~! Aku buta-ssu!" tereak Kise dengan alay-nya.

" _Baka_! Ini Cuma mati lampu,kok!" tereak Yukira tak kalah keras.

"Eh?! Mati lampu?" Aomine cengo.

"Ya,iyalah! Masa iya iya dong? Duren ajah dibelah masa dibedong?" sahut Yukira. Kisedai sweatdrop dengernya.

"Nih Yukira keknya mulai gila, deh." bisik Midorima ke Akashi. Akashi Cuma nggangguk.

Mengheningkan cipta dimulai #PLAK!

Hening,tak ada yang buka suara. Sampe tiba-tiba…

"HUAAA! Tetsu! Sejak kapan kau ada disana?!" tereak Aomine.

"Aku sudah ada disini dari tadi, Aomine-kun." jawab Kuroko datar.

"Sudah,sudah! Hentikan percakapan gila ini" kata Yukira "Karena sekarang mati lampu, kuperintahkan kalian kecuali Kuroko untuk…" Yukira menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Untuk apa? Cepat katakan."Akashi mulai nggak sabar.

"CARIIN SENTER, DONG! GELAP, NIH!"tereak Yukira OOC. Kisedai (minus Kuroko) langsung sweatdrop.

"Tapi, Yukiracchi. Kenapa Kurokocchi nggak ikut nyari-ssu?"tanya Kise.

"Karena kalo Kuroko ikut nyari, bisa-bisa dia disangka hantu sama emak gua, abisnya, hawa keberadaannya tipis banget! Kayak hantu!"jawab Yukira santai.

Hening,para Kisedai belum ngejalanin perintah Yukira. Muncul perempatan di dahi Yukira. Dan akhirnya Yukira tereak dengan OOCnya.

"TUNGGU APA LAGI! CEPAT LAKSANAKAN PERINTAH! KALIAN MAU GELAP-GELAPAN DISINI?! GIMANA KALO MUNCUL SETAN TIBA-TIBA?!" denger kata setan, Aomine + Kise langsung merinding warung *karna merinding disko dah terlalu meinstrim* Midorima tetep stay cool, padahal tuh anak udah mau hampir ngompol gara-gara denger kata setan, sementara Murasakibara tetep asyik ngunyah snack, ga peduli sama sekeliling.

"Omong-omong, senternya dimana?"tanya Akashi.

"Diruang belakang. Di meja dekat kursi panjang."jawab Yukira. Rombongan Kisedai (minus Kuroko) langsung ngacir ke Te ka pe.

~SKIP TIME~

Rombongan kisedai sedang nyari senter ditempat yang ditunjuk oleh Yukira. Tentu saja dibarengi sama suara tabrakan sana sini karena para cowok unyu ini nyari senternya Cuma dengan cara raba sana raba sini (maklumi saja, tidak ada senter)

DUAGH!

"Aominecchi, jangan menabrakku-ssu!"tereak Kise.

"Kise teme! Gimana nggak nabrak?! Senter saja nggak ada!"Aomine balas tereak.

"Daiki, Ryouta, Kalian bisa diam? Nanti ibunya Yukira dengar." sahut Akashi.

Lalu,pencarian si senter dilanjutkan. Dengan adegan tabrakan tidak elit tentunya.

~SKIP TIME~

Rombongan kisedai pun telah sampai di ruang belakang. Eitt…! tapi masalah belum selesai. Mereka udah ada di ruang belakang tapi mejanya dimana?

DORR!

"AYAMMM!" tereak Kise yang kaget karena denger bunyi letusan di belakangnya.

"Murasakibara teme! Jangan ngeletusin plastik seenaknya, dong!" tereak Aomine.

"Ahhh…Gomen nasai…" Murasakibara meminta maaf. Tapi dengan tampang malas tentunya.

"Apa itu ribut-ribut?" tanya seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ibunya Yukira.

"Ah…nggak ada apa-apa, tante. Cuma suara letusan plastik saja." jawab Akashi sopan.

"Ah, Seijuuro, ya? Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Ibu Yukira lagi.

"Kami sedang mencari senter atas perintah Yukira, nanodayo." kali ini Midorima yang ngejawab.

"Oh,senternya ada diatas meja dekat kursi panjang."

Kembali lagi ke laptop #PLAK! Eh salah! Maksudnya para kisedai kembali nyari senter dengan cara raba sana raba sini, tabrak sana tabrak sini.

"Ah,ini senternya!" tereak Kise "Tapi,gimana cara nyalain-nya?"

GUBRAK!

Semua kisedai (minus Kise) langsung jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Oke abaikan pernyataan Yukira yang satu ini. _Back to the story_.

Midorima langsung merebut senter dari tangan Kise. Lalu menggeser tombolnya keatas. Eh, tau-tau senternya dah nyala.

"Wahh, Midorimacchi hebat-ssu! Gimana cara nyalainnya?"tanya Kise.

"Tinggal digeser aja tombolnya . Kamu ini gimana, sih? Muka aja cakep tapi bego." perkataan Midorima sukses membuat hati Kise hancur berkeping-keping.

"Midorimacchi hidoi-ssu…" Kise pundung di pojokan.

"Udah, ah! Mending kita cepet-cepet ke ruang tamu. Yukira mungkin dah nungguin kita." kata Aomine.

~SKIP TIME~

Di ruang tamu, Yukira bareng Kuroko sedang duduk duduk di lantai. Lalu, datanglah 5 makhluk warna-warni sambil bawa senter.

" _Ara_ , lama sekali ngambil senternya, _Doushita no_?" tanya Yukira.

"Entahlah, yang pastinya banyak masalah, nanodayo." jawab Midorima sambil naikin kacamatanya yang sama sekali nggak melorot.

Mengheningkan cipta (kembali) dimulai #dilemparsepatu.

Suasana di ruang tamu rumah Yukira kembali hening kayak kuburan. Tidak ada yang buka suara. Si badut kuning kaijou pun (kembali) memecahkan keheningan.

"Nee, Minnacchi. Gimana kalo kita keluar saja-ssu?" usul Kise.

"Males, di luar panas." sahut Aomine.

"Panas panas pantatmu! Di luar malah lebih dingin. Ayo keluar! Sekalian menyejukkan diri." ajak Yukira. Lalu berjalan keluar sambil membawa senter.

"Ikut-ssu!" tereak Kise nyusulin Yukira.

"Gue takut,nih! Oi,Kise,Yukira! Tungguin gue,dong!" Aomine nyusul Kise + Yukira.

"Ah,sepertinya aku juga harus menyusul mereka." kata Akashi,lalu berjalan keluar.

"Ahh, Aka-chin juga mau keluar? Gue juga ikut." Murasakibara nyusulin Akashi sambil menundukkan badannya.

"Sepertinya lebih enak diluar. Aku juga mau keluar." kata Kuroko sambil berjalan keluar.

"Karena semua sudah keluar, mendingan gue juga keluar. Nanti gue diculik hantu." kata Midorima dengan nada tsuntsun khasnya.

~SKIP TIME~

Rombongan kisedai + Yukira telah berada di luar rumah. Mereka menikmati pemandangan di malam mati lampu ini.

"Ahh, bintangnya indah sekali-ssu." Kise mengagumi pemandangan yang tersaji di depan matanya.

" _Ara,_ Bulannya berwarna merah keemasan! Cantik sekali, seperti matahari terbenam." kata Aomine.

"Bintang-bintang di langit memang terlihat indah di malam hari, tetapi keindahan bintang itu akan lebih indah ketika mati lampu." kata Akashi.

"Ternyata mati lampu ada untungnya juga, nanodayo. Tapi bukannya aku peduli,nanodayo!" sifat tsunderenya Midorima kembali keluar.

"Ammm….Nyam…nyam….nyam..." Murasakibara tetap mengunyah snacknya.

Ckrek! Kuroko sibuk mengabadikan pemandangan di depannya.

"Ternyata…karena mati lampu inilah kita bisa bercengkerama bersama sambil menikmati pemandangan malam hari yang indah." kata Yukira pelan.

"Karena itulah kita harus bersyukur." ujar Akashi "Tuhan telah memberikan alam dan dunia ini untuk kita pergunakan dengan sebaik-baiknya sebagai makhluk yang memilki akal budi."

"Waah, Akashicchi bijak-ssu!" Kise terkagum-kagum.

BYAR!

Listrik telah menyala kembali. Rombongan Kisedai + Yukira masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Hari ini, Yukira beserta rombongan Kisedai telah belajar 1 hal dari kejadian mati lampu. Ternyata mati lampu di malam hari dapat membuat pemandangan langit di malam hari menjadi lebih indah dan kami pun bersyukur karena dikaruniai bentangan alam yang indah. Sebagai bentuk rasa syukur, kami berjanji akan menjaga alam ini dari para perusak.

~END~

 **Akhirnya selesai! gomen kalo humornya garing karena Yukira lebih mendominasikan friendship-nya. Sebenarnya,Yukira ingin mengajarkan kepada readers sekalian bahwa kita harus bersyukur melalui fic ini. Yukira menantikan review dari kalian!**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro**


End file.
